


【陆岑】夜雨重重

by Deerpeach



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerpeach/pseuds/Deerpeach
Kudos: 2





	【陆岑】夜雨重重

本文接上篇《枝上留夏》  
前文提要：岑福没看住今夏小可爱让她跑了 算是某种意义上的渎职 因此陆大人赏了他二十板子叫他回京城后去刑堂领。  
我知道岑福他们都自称卑职 但我喜欢自称属下。  
——————————————————  
陆绎带着今夏在江南走走停停，今夏喜欢什么看上什么都让跟在后面的岑福包起来一并交给下人带回去。岑福跟了这一路，看着大人眉眼嘴角皆蓄满温柔的笑，他也是发自内心为大人感到开心。

今夏当初管陆大人叫陆阎王，岑福知道，世人都说锦衣卫冷血无情，暗地里还不知道怎么埋汰诋毁，可是他们本就过的是刀尖舔血的日子，好不容易从暗无天日的训练营里并肩杀出一条血路，又是在天子脚下办着谁都不讨好的血案，情这一字于锦衣卫而言到底是个累赘。

所以他家大人高高在上拒所有女人于千里之外，一根头发都不带沾的。

也不知道什么时候就让一个小捕快不动声色偷去了心。

只是心被偷走之后，大人笑的次数明显多了许多。

只要大人好，岑福无论如何都是愿意的。没看好大人的媳妇儿做错了事，挨上二十板子又何妨呢。

回到京城后岑福先去见了岑寿，他把自己的佩刀随手搁在桌上与岑寿说道：“这几日的事务你先帮忙照看着，我估计得瘸几天。”

岑寿闻言心惊，连忙凑了上来，“哥你受伤了？伤在哪儿？”

岑福摇了摇头，“没，我等下要去刑堂领二十板子，外出的时候把大人的事情办砸了。”

既是陆绎的命令，岑寿也不好多言，他沉默了半晌说，“刑堂的板子浸过水不太好捱，我去给哥备一些药吧。”

“嗯，那我去了。你不用跟着了。”他伸手拍了拍岑寿的脑袋安慰道。

“是。”

岑福受完罚还要去大人那里回话所以不敢耽搁，简单交待几句后就立刻去了刑堂。

北镇抚司的刑堂与诏狱不同，诏狱是审犯人的，而刑堂则是锦衣卫上上下下不论官职大小只要渎职就得来领罚的地方。刑堂里点着灯火也有日光从小窗投入，不至于像诏狱那样阴森诡谲到压的人喘不过气来。

守着的人看到岑福皆是一惊连忙俯身作揖，“岑经历，您怎么来了？”

岑福淡淡的回答，“大人让我来领罚，二十板子。”终究有股傲气在，岑福不愿意多做解释。

“……是。”

待掌刑人抬起头时，岑福已经将绛紫色飞鱼服脱下整齐地叠好放在桌上，把帽子也摘下来搁在衣服上方。

岑福对他微微颔首，“麻烦了。”他不再多言，修长的身子趴在长凳上，双臂叠好下巴轻轻抵上去。

掌刑的人皮肤黝黑身材结实，手臂肌肉尤为发达，他从角落处取了块常用的红木板子回到刑凳前，恭敬地说“岑经历，得罪了。”

那人话说完板子却迟迟不曾落下，空气寂静了好一会儿，岑福不由得回头看去，却不知什么时候站在他身后的人早已不再是掌刑人，而是还未换下飞鱼服的陆绎。

“大人。”岑福欲起身行礼，却被陆绎用板子点点身后定住。

“别动。”陆绎的声音不辨喜怒。

“是。”

陆绎一边挽起袖口，一边问岑福“委屈么？让你来这儿挨板子。”

“属下惶恐，没看好夫人本就是属下失职，大人已经很体谅属下了。”岑福声音里有些着急，他从未因为任何事对陆绎有过任何怨言，他只会埋怨自己能力不够而不能保护好大人和他的小姑娘。

“自己趴好了，这顿板子我来打。老规矩，不许躲不许挡，报数错了就从头打过，清楚了？”

“属下明白。”

“啪——！”

陆绎重重打下一板子，道“我要真只当你是属下，我今天就不会来这儿了。”

“一，”岑福忍着痛报数回话，“岑福失言，大人您别动怒。”

“啪——！”

“二。岑福知错。”

在今夏之前，能被陆绎以这样的方式训诫的就只有岑福一个人。至于岑寿，那都是丢给岑福去收拾的。

陆绎罚媳妇儿向来都是雷声大雨点小吓唬的成分居多，只要她真心知错陆绎立马停手。而岑福于他是从那段风雨飘摇的艰难日子里摸爬滚打过来的兄弟，一直由他亲手管教，极少数会被直接丢来刑堂。

因此当陆绎说出“自己去刑堂领罚”的时候，岑福一度以为大人是真的失望而不想再管他了。如今看到大人衣服未换就亲自前来，岑福是一点委屈都不会再有。

尽管陆绎打的往往比刑堂的人还要重。刑堂的人到底还会看他几分薄面，陆绎罚他只管让他结结实实地疼上一顿。

……

“啪——！”

“呃……十，岑福知错。”岑福抑住喉咙里的痛呼，豆大的汗珠一颗颗从额头上滚下来。

泡了水的沉木板子打人确实疼得紧。

陆绎见状翻了翻手腕，将板子随手丢在一旁，转身从墙上挂着的藤条里挑了一根后回到原位。

拇指粗细的藤条破风贯穿岑福的臀峰，连着三下狠狠咬在身后。

“十一、十二、十三。岑福知错。”

“今夏年纪小好奇心又重，我不在的时候还得靠你看住她。别觉得我为此打你而委屈，她若真因此有个三长两短，我估计也活不长久。”陆绎甩了甩藤条，这话说的严肃而沉重。

“岑福往后务必竭尽全力保护大人和夫人，您放心。”岑福说话时喘气声极大，许是疼的狠了。

“嗯。”陆绎又落下两鞭。

“必要时刻先护着她不必管我，这是命令。”

“是……十四、呃、十五。”

无论发生什么事，我都不会让您和夫人有任何危险，哪怕拼上我这条性命也在所不惜。

陆绎最后五下打的很快，大概是心软了吧。他自己也不知道。

“……十九、二十。”

岑福艰难的从刑凳上爬起来在陆绎身旁规规矩矩站好，他面色苍白，额前的碎发已被汗水浸湿透了，“谢大人责罚。”

陆绎望着面前站着的岑福，觉着他不过也还是个二十来岁的少年，跟着他出生入死这么多年，确实吃了不少苦。

陆绎拉过岑福的一只胳膊搭在自己肩上，扶着一瘸一拐的他慢慢往出走，“岑寿该给你备好了药，我扶你回去上点。”

“谢谢大人。”大人这难得的温情让方才挨打都没哭的岑福在此时眼角静静地滑落一行晶莹。

—————————End——————————


End file.
